fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Megalith
Summary Megalith is one of the characters in the role play Reforged Ideals, summoned by The Strange Presence, in another universe and on another Earth. Appearance Megalith is a ten meter high golem, his body is entirely made of granite with a bust made of various metal alloys and surrounded by blunt studs and luminescent orange eyes. His true aspect is that of an ethereal being made of stars, wrapped in a white cloak with a hood from which four golden horns sprout, the face is gilded and devoid of facial features and with luminescent blue eyes. Personality He has a calm and patient personality, contrasted by a brutality on the battlefield. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Megalith (True Name: Athun The Cosmic Warrior) Origin: The Edge of Existance,Reforged Ideals Gender: Male Age: Ageless,His Avatar over 10'000 years Classification: Litho-sapien,Mecha-Golem,Cosmic Being Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: The Edge of Existance Weight: Unknown Height: Ten meters Likes: Nothing in particular Dislikes: His brother Eye Color: Orange (His avatar),Blue (His true aspect) Hair Color: None Hobbies: None Values: None Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Guardians of the Eight Ways Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 8-B,physically higher with the amplification of Pakari | 7-A,higher with the amplification of Pakari | 6-B,higher '''with the amplification of Pakari '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Storage, Earth Manipulation and Absorption, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once,can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Limited Sound Manipulation with Earthshock Drills, can Summoning subterranean Rahi with his Thumpers, Enhanced Senses with Ruru,Invisibility with Huna, Translation with Rau Illusion Manipulation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki,Mind Manipulation with Komau, Regeneration (High-Low;can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs), Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis with Matatu (Can launch his back blades telekinetically),Water Breathing, Resistance to Power Mimicry ,Mind Manipulation/Telepathy, Longevity | All previous abilities but to a greater extent, Flight, Martial Artist, Electricity Manipulation (with Great Sword/Rifle), Energy Manipulation (with Great Sword/Rifle,Nynrah Ghost Blaster and Ruru),Large Size (Type 1), Transformation (into a flying tank), Teleportation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3),Subjective Reality/Illusion Manipulation (Can create real illusions with Mahiki),Information Analysis, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation,Forcefield Creation with Hau, Intangibility with Kakama Nuva, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his speed with Kakama and his strength with Pakari),X-Ray Vision with Akaku, Reactive Evolution with Adaptive Armor (It can adapt to give Megalith the ability to fly or survive in space, and can change his weapons to better exploit an opponent's weaknesses), Resistance to Illusion Manipulation with Akaku Nuva | All previous abilities but to a greater extent, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Regeneration (Low-High), possibly Life Manipulation (w/ Spring of Life). Non-Corporeal (Personas only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul),Immortality (Type 8, Personas only),Magic, Healing, Attack Reflection (w/ High Counter), Resistance Negation (actively with Fire Break, passively with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption). Invulnerability to Fire Manipulation (w/ Trismegistus), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (w/ Hermes),Status Effect Inducement , Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Technopathy (He is connected to every single computer system on Earth, is capable of assimilating new terrestrial, extraterrestrial, or inter-dimensional technology with a touch or thought, and has assimilated Kryptonian technology as well as the Motherbox Technology of the New Gods that is connected through a series of portals and allows him to see into other worlds), Hacking (Can hack into and communicate through any technological device with a thought, even Lantern Power Rings. Connected to the Grid, a system on databases relating to nearly every superhuman on Earth. Took control over the Digital Universe and can analyze the entire Internet at once, including all of the Dark Net / Deep Web), Energy Manipulation / Energy Projection, Absorption (Can tap into and absorb energy from any technology and power source he is connected to), Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation (Ice Cannon), Electricity Manipulation (Electric Cannon), Sound Manipulation (Can even affect Souls using White Noise Cannon), Enhanced Senses / Scanning, Superhuman Hearing (Can listen to specific sounds miles away from his location), Limited Power Nullification (Can create a force field that nullify teleportation or creation of portals on a technological basis), Antimatter Manipulation (Antimatter Cannon) | All previous abilities but to a greater extent, Immortality (Type 1), Spaceflight, Dimensional Travel (Able to freely travel to and from the Celestial Realm), Enhanced Senses (Was able to sense when one of her), Portal Creation, Weapon Creation (Can summon dozens of swords at once), Explosion Manipulation (Via Radiant Blast and Starfire Spellblade), Statistics Reduction (Speed, Durability and Magic Resistance Reduction Via Radiant Blast), Limited Resistance Negation (Able to lower an opponent's Magic Resistance Via Radiant Blast), Healing (Via Celestial Blessing), Damage Boost (Via Starfire Spellblade), Invulnerability (Via Divine Judgement), Precognition (Can "reach into the Numerology of the near future" to predict the attacks and motion of enemies before they occur), Aura, Probability Manipulation (Megalith is touched by a spark of the Emperor’s own power, which manifests as a supernatural warding, making it so that bullets and bolts are turned aside at the last moment, blades fail to strike home, and even the psychic powers of the foe can suddenly and inexplicably flicker away to nothing), Stealth Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Power weapons disrupt the bonds of matter by surrounding themselves in an energy field, of which Megalith possess some of the most potent examples of. Adrathic weapons are capably of completely breaking the bonds between molecules, erasing any target), Durability Negation (Power weapons can disregard durability via their power fields, while meltas can quite literally break the bonds of matter at a high-enough heat. Adrathic weapons can destroy matter on a molecular level, making it as if the target had never existed), Biological Manipulation (Those who stare upon the Magnifica have their very optic nerves burned out), Perception Manipulation (Those who stare upon the Magnifica have their very sight rebel against them), Instinctive Reaction, Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Pain Manipulation (Possess all the qualities of the Space Marines enhanced to an ever greater level, and almost complete immunity to afflictions from the Warp, as no Custodian has ever been stated to have fallen to the corruption of Chaos) Attack Potency: Street level | City Block level+ ( has vaporized a large section of water),physically higher with the amplification of Pakari | Mountain level,higher with the amplification of Pakari | Country level,higher 'with the amplification of Pakari (Comparable to Silas V., who destroyed some pieces of the moon) 'Speed: Subsonic | Hypersonic, higher with the amplification of Kakama | Relativistic, higher with the amplification of Kakama | FTL,higher 'with the amplification of Kakama 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5,physically higher with the amplification of Pakari | Class M, higher with the amplification of Pakari | Class G,higher 'with the amplification of Pakari 'Striking Strength: Street Class | City Block Class,physically higher with the amplification of Pakari | Mountain Class,higher with the amplification of Pakari | ' Country Class',higher 'with the amplification of Pakari 'Durability: Street level | City Block level+ | Mountain level,higher with the amplification of Pakari | Country level,higher 'with the amplification of Pakari 'Stamina: Extremely high | Nigh-limitless (Can fight even while injured, cannot tire physically) | Nigh-Infinite | Virtually Endless Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Cordak Blaster,Kilometers with abilities, Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast | Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Cordak Blaster,Great Sword/Rifle and Ruru light ray,Kilometers with abilities, Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast | Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Cordak Blaster,Great Sword/Rifle and Ruru light ray, Hundreds of Meters with Cannons & Ranged Weapons,Kilometers with abilities and Persona skills, Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast, Planetary Technopathy, and Cross-Dimensional Telepotation Standard Equipment: A pair of Earthshock Drills.a pair of Thumpers, a Rhotuka Spinner and a Combat Staff,Wrist Blades, Exploding Boomerangs and Back Blades,Star Saber. | Great Sword/Rifle,a Fire Sword, dual Magma Swords which could be combined to make a Lavaboard,The Forge of Solus Prime,Star Saber | His Evoker and Masakado's Katana, Motherbox Technology (Capable of allowing teleportation of himself and others anywhere in the universe), White Noise Cannon (Capable of emitting high-decibel sonic blasts), Ultrasonic Cannon (Capable of mimicking any sound frequency, even those capable of affecting Kryptonians), Electricity Cannon , Ice Beam Cannon , Laser Cannons (Capable of firing large blasts or rapid fire shots ), Force Field Generators (Capable of protecting himself or projected from his arm to protect others), EMP Emitter , Sonic Emitters , Rocket Powered Jet Propulsion System (Capable of flying at massively hypersonic speeds), Advanced Targeting Systems, Internal Scanners (Possessing X-Ray Vision, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, and a Medical Scanners. Can develop and project advanced 3.D. Maps from his mind. Can scan and track Electromagnetic Pulses. Can trace and identify energy signatures, Can track Temporal, Antimatter and Gravitational Energy. Has traced and identified Bleed Energy, and mapped space-time fractures across the universe), Sonar Implants (Can listen to specific sounds miles away from his location), Adeptus Custodes Armory, Starfire Spellblade *'Ruru': The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Whenua's surroundings and grants him limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. *'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Whenua to become invisible, though he still leaves a shadow. *'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Whenua to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. *'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Whenua can create a variety of illusions. He can shapeshift to change his appearance, and mimic voices as well,using the Solus Prime Forge, Megalith has enhanced it to create real illusions. *'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Tahu can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. *'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Tahu to manipulate other objects within his field of vision through his psychic powers. *'Adaptive Armor:' The Adaptive Armor’s onboard artificial intelligence analyzes whatever situation and environment Megalith finds himself in, and adapts its construction to best suit the conditions. It can grant to Megalith the ability to fly in aerial combat, and can even adapt to the vacuum of space. **'Nynrah Ghost Blaster:' A special projectile weapon granted by the Adaptive Armor. The Nynrah Ghost Blaster fires energy, the nature of which can be altered by Megalith through his thoughts. *'Hau:' The Great Mask of Shielding, It allows him to form a forcefield that protects himself from physical attack. Its Nuva version allows him to shield not only himself, but others as well. *'Kaukau:' The Great Mask of Waterbreathing. It allows to breathe underwater for a limited period of time. Its Nuva version gives the power to only breathe water, as well as being able to survive intense water pressures indefinitely, an ability that can be shared with others. *'Miru:' The Great Mask of Levitation. It allows to float and glide on air, though flight relies on wind currents. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies. *'Kakama:' The Great Mask of Speed. It allows to move at high speeds, faster than the eye can see. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies, on top of allowing him to phase through matter by vibrating his molecules at high speed.With the Solus Prime Forge, Megalith has enhanced it in order to guarantee instinctive reaction to him *'Pakari:' The Great Mask of Strength. When used, it simply raises Tahu’s physical strength past his regular limits. Its Nuva version simply enhances its effects and allows him to share them with his allies, with the Solus Prime Forge, Megalith has enhanced it to amplify not only the physical strength but also his weapons and powers. *'Akaku:' The Great Mask of X-Ray Vision. It allows Tahu to see through solid objects and is outfitted with telescopic lenses that enhance his vision further. Its Nuva version strengthens the effect to the point where Tahu can see through illusions, and can share it with his allies. Intelligence: He is a skilled and wise warrior | Above Average | Extraordinary Genius (Capable of processing information in nanoseconds. Connected to all technology on Earth, and constantly processes immeasurable amounts of information from all said technology. Capable of simultaneously scanning / navigating the entirety of the internet for information. Can instantly scan and learn all available information on someone based on facial recognition. Creates and incorporates new technology for his own body to use for various circumstances) Weaknesses: Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days.Megalith's heightened senses make him vulnerable to loud noises | The same as before | The same as before, He and his Personas are vulnerable to Wind attacks. Feats: His fire has vaporized a large section of water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: First Powerset | Second Powerset | Third Powerset '| '''Fourth Powerset ' '''Note: Gallery: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Robots Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 8 Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 7 Category:VSRPverse Category:Reforged Ideals